1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to an integrated circuit (IC) and a semiconductor device including the same, and more particularly, to an IC including a multi-voltage circuit.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Due to advances in semiconductor process technology, sizes of transistors have been progressively reduced, and thus, a greater number of transistors can be integrated into a single semiconductor device. A system-on chip (SoC) is an IC that integrates all elements of a computer or another electronic system into a single chip. An SoC may be used to execute various small applications. As the number and complexity of operations performed by the applications increases, a greater number of elements are needed within each semiconductor device. However, increasing the number of elements also increases the amount of power consumed by the device.
Elements included in each of the semiconductor devices may be driven with different supply voltages. Power consumption may be reduced by cutting off application of one of the supply voltages to an unused element within a corresponding one of the semiconductor devices.